Field of Invention
An automatic teller machine is universally known as an ATM. Many automatic teller machines have been located in drive-up facilities or free-standing walk-up facilities. The popularity of the automatic teller machine has resulted in the machines being located in grocery stores or the like where space is at a premium. Conventional ATM cabinets or enclosures normally have the CRT and money dispenser positioned on the top thereof. If a depository is to be located in conjunction with the ATM, the depository is normally positioned on a separate cabinet which results in considerable space being utilized.
A problem also associated with the location of the automatic teller machine in grocery stores or the like is that it must be secured to the floor to prevent the machine from being wheeled out of the store by burglars. The requirement that the automatic teller machine be secured to the floor of the establishment makes it difficult to service the components of the ATM which are located within the cabinet or enclosure.